Zebra
Zebra is a young zebra. He is good friends with Simba, the prince of Pride Rock. Biography Backstory Zebra is a zebra colt who lived during the reign of Mufasa. ''A Great Team At the start of the comic, Simba challenges his friends to contests he knows he'll win. He challenges Zebra to a climbing contest and swiftly wins. Tired of the cub's schemes, Crocodile, Rhino, and Zebra scheme to make their own competitions. Though at first hesitant to trust a predator, Zebra is at last reassured by Rhino that Crocodile won't bite. After Simba agrees to more contests, Rhino sets up a tree trunk rolling contest. As the competition begins, Simba protests that Rhino is the only one strong enough to roll the trunks. Rhino agrees and then laughs. As the young rhinoceros rolls away, Simba suddenly gets an idea. Together, he, Crocodile, and Zebra roll their trunk ahead of Rhino, who protests that he is supposed to be the strongest. Simba explains that they had just wanted to see if they could win by working together. Later, the animals have a swimming competition. As the race goes underway, Simba comments that Crocodile is definitely the fastest. In the midst of the race, Zebra spots two crocodiles slithering into the river in search of prey. He cries out to Simba for help, and the cub warns Crocodile that his buddies are after Zebra. Crocodile tells the strangers to leave Zebra alone, and the two crocodiles ask why he's sticking up for a zebra. Crocodile tells them that he had invited Zebra to his father's last birthday celebration, which gives Zebra time to swim away. As the animals make it to shore, Crocodile is angry that Zebra had made him lose the race, but Rhino reminds him that he had just saved Zebra's life. The next competition is a race to the border of the Pride Lands. As the animals run, Simba races ahead of the others. Rhino asks Zebra why he'd suggested a race, for now they would definitely lose. In answer, Zebra tells him to wait. A few moments later, he passes Simba, who doesn't have good stamina. Rhino passes Simba next and reminds him that Crocodile is catching up. However, Rhino and Zebra soon get cornered by the hyenas at the edge of a gorge. Before the hyenas can hurt their friends, Crocodile and Simba rush down the gorge, and Crocodile accidentally starts a rock fall. As Simba jumps down the cliff, roaring, the hyenas run away in fear that his pride is coming. The young animals thank Simba for saving their lives, but Simba reminds them that it never would have worked without Crocodile's landslide. Crocodile adds that it had been good teamwork. As the animals walk away, Rhino comments that they are strong together, to which Crocodile adds that each one of them is good at something. Despite this, Simba asks if he can still win the next race. Zebra jokingly answers that if he doesn't brag, he definitely will. Monkey Magic'' At the start of the comic, Rhino proclaims to Simba that Rafiki the baboon knows how to cast spells. Simba scoffs and corrects Rhino, claiming that Rafiki can see the future. He then tells Zebra that Rafiki has shared some of his foresight with him, so he can predict the future as well. Though Zebra believes the tale, Rhino doubts Simba's story, and Simba points out that he wants to play a practical joke on the very gullible Zebra. Together, they stage a rockfall, in which Simba pretends to have known a rock was going to fall before Rhino pushed it. However, the plan goes wrong, and Simba falls into a ravine. At the bottom of the ravine, Simba is cornered by hyenas. Just then, Rafiki arrives, and with the help of his baboon friends, he helps Simba to safety. Rhino and Zebra demand an explanation from Rafiki, who replies mystically that not everything one sees is real. Physical appearance Long-legged and slender, Zebra sports a black pelt crisscrossed with white stripes, and black-rimmed ears. His muzzle is black, and his eyes are dark. Personality Zebra is easygoing and much less competitive than Simba. He tends to be on the quiet side and a bit less trusting than his friends, as seen when it takes some convincing to make him ally with Crocodile. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zebras Category:Pride Landers